


It's your hands

by ThatDutchFangirl



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Friends to Friends with Benefits, Helping out a mate, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, hand obsession, i suck at summaries, just read it, took me forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/pseuds/ThatDutchFangirl
Summary: James is perfectly aware of the fact that he has developed an obsession for his best friend’s hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@thatdankhammondlover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40thatdankhammondlover).



> This was inspired on a fanfic idea from @thatdankhammondlover:
> 
> Hmmm, maybe the classic going on a drive around to track, Richard or James (whoever isn't driving) is surprised how well they handling the cornering etc. And get slightly turned on because of the way they're driving and the concentration on their face, then one thing leads to another
> 
> We found out we both have an obsession for Richard's hands, so that eventually became a main theme in this story. Also, it wasn't my intention to make it so NSFW but then it did, so....

_Grab, twist, turn. Grab, twist, turn._ Richard’s hands move quickly over the Rubik’s Cube. Amused, Jeremy watches him, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. ‘You won’t succeed, mate’ he chuckles. ‘Yes, I will. I’ve already got two fields’ Richard answers, his tongue darting out of his mouth. ‘Well, you had three, but then you messed it up again’ Jeremy laughs.

Richard wipes a droplet of sweat from his forehead. James watches as the droplet sticks to Richard’s wrist. ‘James, why don’t you finish this stupid game for him, so we can finally go home?’ Jeremy asks. James doesn’t hear him. He’s still focused on Richard’s hands, working the colorful cube at great speed. _Grab, twist, turn. Grab, twist, turn._

‘Hello? Earth to captain slow.’ Jeremy throws an almost empty water bottle towards him. James snaps out of his stare. ‘What?’ Jeremy laughs. ‘Why don’t you finish the game for him?’ He points at Richard. ‘Nah, give him a minute, he can do it.’ James fumbles with the water bottle as he watches Richard struggle with the Rubik’s Cube.

James is perfectly aware of the fact that he has developed an obsession for his best friend’s hands. He’s also aware that it’s weird and wrong in many ways, but he simply can’t help it. He knows exactly when it has started as well.

A few weeks ago, after filming, James had invited Richard over to his place to have a drink and order a pizza. They did that sometimes, just hanging as friends, watching a movie. James was standing in the kitchen washing the dishes, when suddenly the room was filled with musical sounds. Staggered, James walked into the living room where he found Richard behind the piano. Richard was playing Für Elise, missing a few notes every now and then, but still managing pretty well.

Richard felt James’ eyes on him and glanced sideways. ‘Hope you don’t mind?’ he asked. ‘I… no, of course not. Since when do you play?’ James dragged a chair behind him as he made his way over to Richard. ‘A few weeks I guess, YouTube taught me and I’ve been practicing on the studio keyboard. It’s quite fun actually.’ Richard’s fingers danced across the piano keys.

James sat himself next to Richard and watched how Richard replaced his fingers for the next song. ‘You’re not too bad actually, I’m impressed’ James admitted. ‘Thanks!’ Richard smiled and started a new song, a slower one this time. It was that exact moment when James noticed it.

Richard’s hands were small and elegant, perfectly matching his posture. His small wrists moved alongside the piano as his fingers flowed like waves over the keys. The leather wristlet and the silver ring made Richard’s hands the most beautiful things James had ever seen. James quickly looked away and tried to shake the thoughts out of his head but they never disappeared after that anymore.

‘Alright, that’s it. I give up.’ Defeated, Richard throws the Rubik’s Cube aside. ‘My head hurts and my hands are sore.’ James bites his cheek as Richard cracks his knuckles and rises from the leather sofa. Jeremy snickers. ‘What a total waste of twenty minutes.’ He rises from his seat and puts on his jacket. ‘I’m heading home, tired as hell. You guys coming?’

‘I’m thinking about hitting the track one last time, racing out my frustrations’ Richard answers as he puts on his coat. ‘Oh alright. James, how about you?’ James has to tear his eyes from Richard’s hands again, who is fumbling with the buttons on his woolen coat. ‘I uh… can I join you, Richard? Don’t feel like going home yet’ he hears himself ask. ‘Sure, mate’ Richard smiles. ‘Alright, have fun. See you guys tomorrow.’ Jeremy waves them goodbye as he leaves the studio. James gets up and puts in his coat as well.

 

Richard and James walk towards Richard’s Porsche which is parked right next to the Top Gear track. ‘I get to go first!’ Richard shouts. ‘That seems logical, since it’s your car,’ James answers dryly. ‘Yeah, true… but still!’ Richard laughs as he pats James’ shoulder. It feels like James’ shoulder is on fire as Richard enters the car. James walks around the car, quickly touching the spot where Richard’s hand had been just a few seconds ago. He sighs and enters the car as well.

Richard starts the engine and puts his seatbelt on. James watches as it locks into its space. Richard rubs his hands together rapidly. ‘Bloody cold in here, right? Better turn the heater on.’ Richard’s fingers hover over the many buttons on the dashboard and eventually find the right one. James already regrets his decision to come along. He’s not going to survive this.

‘Alright, let’s go!’ Richard calls out enthusiastically. James closes his eyes as Richard tears off. ‘God, track’s still wet’ Richard comments. ‘Well spotted, Sherlock’ James jokes, trying to diminish his own tension. He can hear a little squeak in his voice but luckily it doesn’t seem like Richard noticed it. ‘Eh well, makes the corners more exciting.’ Richard puts his foot down and grabs hold of the lever. James eyes are glued to Richard’s hands, changing into third gear. Richard’s wrist moves smoothly in sync with the gearstick and James can’t help picturing the movements in a different scenario.

He feels heat rising up his neck and down his spine as Richard twist his hand palm in circles on the knob. Richard grabs the steering wheel with both hands again, sliding into the next sharp corner. ‘Grip, grip, grip…. Good girl!’ He encourages the sports car. James tries to avert his eyes even though he knows it’s a lost cause. He’s half hard in his pants already and Richard grabbing and releasing the steering wheel only makes it worse.

He places his hands in his lap trying to hide his growing arousal, even though Richard is probably too focused on the road to notice anyway. ‘You’re rather quiet, May. Impressed by my excellent driving skills?’ Richard laughs, glancing sideways. James clears his throat. ‘Eh, just enjoying the ride basically.’ He pulls his sweater down a bit. He should have closed his jacket beforehand… Richard slides through the next corner, barely able to stay on the track this time. ‘Woo… that was close!’ He laughs nervously, striking a hand through his dark hair. James can feel his cock stir beneath his hands.

He hates himself, acting like some sensitive teenager getting aroused by his best friend. His _male_ best friend for crying out loud. ‘Almost your turn… just one more lap alright?’ Richard asks. ‘Sure’ James answers. The lap feels like an eternity as James tries to shift his thoughts. Dead kittens, Jeremy’s bare ass, whatever! Nothing eases his erection though. Every movement of Richard’s fingers, everything Richard says makes James grow harder in his pants. By the time Richard finally exits the track, James’ cock presses against his zipper with great discomfort, making it almost impossible for James to get out of the car.

‘Your turn!’ Richard says joyfully as he walks around the car’s bonnet. ‘Eh… no thanks, I think I’ll just go home now’ James answers quickly as he hurries towards his Fiat. He needs to get away from Richard as soon as possible. ‘Mate, hold up!’ Richard jogs after him and places a hand on his shoulder again. ‘What’s the matter with you? You’ve been acting weird.’ Richard tries to turn James around, but James won’t move an inch.

‘Nothing’s the matter with me. Just tired and hungry, that’s all.’ James tries to flee from Richard’s touch. ‘Bollocks! Come on, tell me.’ Richard uses both hands to turn James around. That’s when he notices. ‘Oh…’  
Not that it was possible to be missed anyway, James sweater too short to hide anything. Ashamed, James buries his face in his hands. ‘Don’t say anything’ He warns.

‘Mate, are you…?’ Richard stammers, his eyes strangely still focused on the exact same spot. ‘Yes,’ James sighs as Richard has totally ignored his request. Richard scratches his forehead. ‘Um… why?’  
James tries to pull down his sweater again, feeing very exposed to Richard’s staring. ‘God, Hammond why does it matter? Just tired, alright? Now let me go home, please.’ James walks away again but Richard doesn’t plan on giving up so easily.

He quickly jogs around James and stops him in his tracks. ‘Come on May, you can tell me.’ He looks at James amused. ‘You seriously think this is funny, don’t you?’ James sighs. ‘No, not funny. Interesting though…’ Richard chuckles. ‘Just drop it’ James says. ‘Oh come on! Is it the Porsche?’ Richard wiggles his eyebrows. ‘No.’ James tries to push past Richard, but Richard stops him by laying his hand flat on James’ chest. ‘For god sake Hammond, stop it!’ James says angrily.

This only causes Richard to keep laughing. ‘Don’t be such a baby James. Just tell me what causes… this.’ Richard points at James’ crotch, which despite the awkward situation still hasn’t calmed down. ‘I’m not telling you! Now can you stop staring, please?’ James covers his crotch with his hands. Richard’s always very open and talkative about sexual stuff and it makes James, who’s quite prudish himself, very uncomfortable. ‘Was it the wet track?’ Richard starts. ‘No.’

‘Was it the drifting?’ Richard crosses his arms. ‘No, stop it’ James warns. ‘Was it me?’ Richard jokes. For a moment, James freezes, startled by Richard’s spot on guess. ‘No.’ He chokes out. Apparently not convincing enough as realization hits Richard right away. ‘Oh my god, it was me!’ Richard looks at James staggered, his eyes even bigger than they already were. ‘Richard, no…I’ James stammers. He cocked up.

James expects Richard to either punch him or to yell at him but instead, Richard starts laughing joyfully as he steps a little closer to James. ‘You’re kidding James! What did I do?’ he asks amused. ‘Just drop it already!’ James has no clue what’s going on, really. Richard’s obviously very pleased with himself, while James feels nothing but embarrassment. ‘Was it something I said or something I did? Richard asks, a big grin on his face. ‘Neither.’ James replies. ‘Well, then what?!’ Richard calls out. ‘I said, drop it!’ James growls. ‘Nope, can’t do that. Come on, what about me??’ Richard continues.

James sighs and rubs his neck. He can’t believe what he’s about to say, but there’s no way Richard’s going to let him leave without telling. ‘It’s your hands, really.’ He says softly. Richard frowns. ‘My hands?’ He asks as he holds up his hands, studying them thoroughly. James nods. ‘What about them?’ Richard asks. James looks at his toes, feeling like a complete idiot. ‘Hell, I don’t know. They look nice, I guess.’ He shrugs, cheeks burning out of shame.

‘Oh. I see.’ Richard stares at James, pondering his next move. James keeps staring at the ground, wishing he could just disappear in it. Richard chuckles and takes a step into James’ personal space. ‘So, how much do you like my hands? Richard looks up, trying to make eye contact with James.

‘What kind of question is that??’ James answers grumpily, totally uncomfortable with Richard’s sudden closeness. ‘Well, I mean… Is only watching them enough for you…’ Richard slides his hand down James’ side. James shivers at the touch. ‘Or do they have to touch you?’ Richard then places his hand flat on James’ crotch. James backs away immediately. ‘Richard, what the hell?!’ He stares at Richard wide eyed, completely mortified. Richard just laughs and walks up to James again.

‘Oh relax, James. I feel honored, really.’ Richard grins at James who’s breathing rapidly, feeling completely uncomfortable in his own body. Richard eyes flick to James’ crotch twice. ‘You need my hands to do something about that?’ James licks his all too dry lips, still shocked by Richard’s action. ‘Very funny, Hammond,’ He chokes out. He knows Richard has a strange sort of humor. Taking great pleasure in making someone feel as uncomfortable as one get but this seems to be a bit extreme, even for him.

Something changes in Richard’s face, his smile changing into a different emotion. Something more serious. ‘James, I’m not kidding. Would you like a hand or not?’ James struggles to breathe properly, still not convinced with Richard’s honest intensions. ‘Please, tell me you’re joking.’ Deep down, James wishes Richard isn’t but he can’t risk giving in to Richard’s proposal just to be a victim of gay jokes for the next three months.

Richard sighs loudly and doesn’t hesitate to grab James through his jeans a second time. ‘Does it look like I’m joking?’ he asks in a low voice. James lets out a shaky breath.  
‘Hammond, you…’  
‘Just helping out a mate.’ Richard winks at him.  
‘But, you… ah!’ Richard cuts James off by squeezing him roughly through his jeans.  
‘You can shut up now, May.’ He says dryly.

What on earth is going on? James bites his lower lip as Richard moves his perfect hand over James’ hard bulge. He still hasn’t got a clue how events have turned so quickly, but he immediately stops caring as Richard places his unoccupied hand on James’ arse, squeezing it softly. James groans in response.

‘God James. That bad, eh?’ Richard chuckles. ‘Well, yeah…’ James answers, pressing his hips forward against Richard’s palm. His need for Richard’s touch has become bigger than his shame. ‘Good thing I’m here to help you out then.’ Richard grins. Richard lays his palm between James legs, cupping him through the denim. Of course James knows he should put an end to this, but it feels too good to actually put his thoughts into action. James moans softly. ‘Hammond, god…if you… hmm- I won’t last.’ Richard nods and rises on his toes. ‘That doesn’t surprise me, since I’ve got my hand on your cock,’ he whispers in James ear.  
  
James closes his eyes as Richard pulls down his zipper. ‘So that’s what you were thinking of in the car,’ Richard continues. ‘Imagining my perfect hands inside your jeans… my fingers wrapped around your cock?’ Richard slides his hand down James’ boxers, grapping his cock firmly. James feels like he’s dreaming, the pressure in his groin increasing as Richard starts wanking him. But he isn’t dreaming. Richard is really here, pumping him while whispering encouraging words in his ear. ‘It okay James… I love helping you out like this.’

Richard jerks him hard and fast. ‘Jerking you off…’ Richard growls. It doesn’t take any more for James to cum all over Richard’s fingers, moaning hard. Richard strokes James’ cock a few more times, helping him through his aftershocks. While James tries to regain his breath, Richard pulls his hand out of James’ pants almost immediately. As Richard wipes James’ cum off his hands onto his jeans, James spots Richard’s own formed erection.

Shame settles in right away again, as he realizes what they’ve just done. Richard looks up to him, probably expecting him to say something first. But what the hell is he supposed to say? ‘Um, cheers’ he decides. _Right._ Richard laughs, obviously not feeling as awkward as James. ‘You’re welcome, mate.’ James tucks himself in place again and closes his zipper.  
  
 ‘Um, do you want me to… you know?’ James gestures at Richard’s crotch. Richard smirks. ‘Nah, that’s alright. I’ve got a better idea’ he smiles. ‘Which is?’ James frowns, awaiting Richard’s next plan. Richard walks around the Porsche and opens the door. ‘Your turn. Show me what your hands can do to that steering wheel.’ James shakes his head laughingly and gets in the car. Richards jogs to the other side and plumps down in the passenger’s seat. At great speed, James drives off to show Richard his best lap. They never did finish a single lap though….

;)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment, so I know people actually read my stuff :D


End file.
